


Knives In A Gunfight

by TreywisKrucks



Series: No Control [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Gun Violence, M/M, Mobster Harry Styles, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Smitten Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "Get yourself checked for infections again, that's makeshift.""Or you could stay and you could personally tend to it," Harry suggested, his fingers circling his wrist."I am sure you have better-qualified individuals at your beck and call," he muttered, his lips hovering around his ear as he bent, "Mister Styles."Laying a kiss on the side of his cheek, he quickly moved away and let out a coquettish smile, "I have heard you always get what you want.""Of that, I have no doubt," Harry smirked in affirmation.OrMobster Harry gets caught in a gangwar and meets a beautiful Omega in the middle of it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: No Control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Knives In A Gunfight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea plaguing my mind so I wrote a snippet out of it and tbvvh Harry is morr of a smitten puppy than a six foot tower of gang violence.

The cold air prickled down the atmosphere, as the car sped through the outskirts of the newly acquainted city which the tall Alpha had landed in, two days ago. The city had been welcoming, it always was, as compared to his lonely penthouse apartment which was located in the Big Apple, an ocean away from his family which was why after getting a Bachelors in Business. The Alpha had slowly drowned into an ocean of work, consolidating the hold of his family in the underworld of New York City and the world above it. 

He had a duty towards the commitments which had been placed on his shoulders when he was born into the Styles' family. He was an Alpha. He was an heir. He was the representative of one amongst the most powerful underworld families. Being all of this at once was burdening but Harry Edward Styles had never complained about it even once.

Admiring the ethereal beauty of his native city, he continued to wonder how much of London had changed through the years. He had occasionally come down to London for the holidays or his family would come over to New York City and he was grateful for it because of how deeply invested he was in the family business and seldom paid them the attention they deserved. But now, he was back and he had already reassured his mother that he was home for good. 

Pooling his concentration on the road, he continued to drive to the city, after conveniently settling a new drug deal. As his thoughts remained on the change of scenery, he heard gunshots and before Harry could even look towards the direction of the source, his car began to lose control due to bullets which had pierced the tyres.

After successfully crashing the car to a street light, Harry quickly stepped out of his car only to hear and witness more gunshots being fired from various cars before him, as the source began to move closer. Gang wars. The world liked to pretend it was untainted by not acknowledging them but they transpired and now he was involuntarily dragged into one which was not even being fought by his gang. 

On noticing a jeep filled with people coming his way, he took a sharp turn at an alley and grabbed his phone to dial the number of the guard behind him in the SUV which was not visible to his eyes at all.

"Hello?!" He hissed, in a broken attempt to still his voice, "where are you, Paul?!"

He heard more gunshots through the phone which was answered, his bodyguard clearly unable to answer, "Paul! What's happening there?!"

"We have been caught up in gunfire here! I am not sure which parties are involved" He screamed into the phone, "Harry, find a place and hide, the violence is-"

A loud explosion averted both their attention and the Alpha felt rage surface through his skin like the sweat which gave him a sheen. "I know this shit, I can do better than running and hiding."

"Not if you want to see the sun tomorrow morning, do not take part unless it is absolutely required. It is not our fight and you will be overpowered because you are alone," With that, the line went dead. Sighing at the command, he thought of listening to the older man than venturing out himself. 

As the gunfire around him continued, he slowly slithered off to find a safer place than the formerly clean alley which was now bleeding to death. 

While he slid away through the narrow streets of the small neighbourhood on the outskirts, he heard another shooting begin in the nearly stilling atmosphere in the corner when a bullet ran past him and bit into his right shoulder. The sudden approach gave him no time to react but to stagger back to the wall, while more bullets were thrown in his direction, wounding his upper arm severely. 

The overwhelming feeling of blood drenching his senses and drawing in a feeling of pain in him. The red liquid was quick to drip down his shirt, underneath the fitted blazer and began trailing down his rings. 

The men who had shot him swiftly had steered away but the gunfire did not cease. Removing his gun, Harry began to shoot against the people who threatened to fire towards him again, even though he was not their target. With the two blonde men killed, he picked himself up, ignoring the blood which had already made a pool on the floor and traversing to any place which would get him to safety until his men arrived. 

Dodging the people who were still running around with guns and randomly firing, Harry found a desolate alleyway and slid into the space between the buildings, dialling Niall's number. No sooner did it start ringing, a body slid into the space he was in. As soon as he entered a stupendous sweet smell filled in. 

Omega, his Alpha recognized. 

My Omega, his Alpha consolidated.

The little Omega snapped his head and observed that he wasn't alone, quickly pointing the gun towards the Alpha, pacing closer to him in the darkness. 

"You aren't from the Morettis clan," he noted, looking at the blood which had formed a small puddle and sauntering to the man. 

"I got caught in the crossfire," he answered, still unable to see the Omega due to the darkness. "I'm not a part of this gang." He breathed out.

"He ran this way!" A voice claimed, as the footsteps meandered their way. "Get that Omega bitch, we will cut him out and throw his pieces before their fucking Manor!"

Harry felt the shorter man's breathing hitch, discomfort evident at the words which were spat in the alleyway. 

Pulling his blazer out, Harry draped it around the tiny Omega, "It will cover your scent and let the scent of my blood out, they will get diverted," he assured. 

The Omega just nodded and slipped into the blazer, his heartbeats were rapid with hands permeating sweat, the man was very distinctly afraid and it was as clear as the night sky. 

"They are gone." He breathed out and walked towards the alley to certify that the men had indeed left.

"Come on," he said and interlocked his hands with the Alpha's leading him out into the streets and for some absurd reason, Harry trusted where this four-foot Omega was taking him.

* * *

The four-foot Omega whose face he still hadn't got a look at because of his concentration on the overwhelming pain in his shoulder. His thoughts hadn't been coherent enough to see the man who had disappeared into the wilderness of the house. Harry had noticed his lack of remorse as he broke into a home and made the Alpha comfortable on the couch while he ventured out to get a few supplies of the house. 

On returning, he had a few things in his hands. Unbuttoning the Alpha's shirt, he slipped off the right sleeve and began to clean the wound with newspaper when his gaze finally descended upon the sweet-smelling Omega.

"Good Lord," He whispered to himself in awe, the man was a creation of light, perfection and beauty meshed together like the angels had paused to see just how flawlessly, he was being created. 

He had caramel brown hair adorning his clear, soft skin with lovely deep blue eyes which resonated the galaxies in his orbs How he had the fortune of stumbling across him was something he couldn't even comprehend. As he continued to gaze at the beauty, the other man's attention was fixed on Harry.

"Inner pages of the newspaper are a little sterile, I do not have enough cotton on my person right now." He reasoned.

"That is not the reason I said it," he informed him. The aquamarine crystals stared at him through his eyelashes, as his hands continued to clean. 

"I had no idea God existed," he mused, as his eyes moved back to address the wound, "and I think that's why I met you." 

With that he lifted his chin off, to let his green eyes fall upon the oceanic blues, "Nobody can deliver so much of perfection in a person except if he was made by God."

The man's eyes immediately shied away from his eyes, biting his lips with a flush of red burning into his cheeks.

"I need to remove the one in your shoulder, it is bleeding way too much," the man told him, Harry could just weakly nod, he was too mesmerized by the Omega for making a rational decision. 

While the Omega struggled to get proper access sitting beside him and cleaning the wound and simultaneously trying not to hurt the other two wounds. "I do not intend to offend but you could straddle me, it would be easier for you."

To this the Omega immediately moved away, running back to the kitchen as he came out with something else, keeping the plate away from his eyes and straddling him. 

"Listen," he said, peering at him with his ocean blue eyes, his features looking more animated and beautiful, "it is going to pain like a bitch which is why you must refrain from looking at whatever I'm doing, preferably hold that pillow or something."

"Am I being too forward by doing this then?" Harry questioned, circling his waist, clutching it firmly.

"Keep them there." He said quietly, as he continued to examine the wound, removing the red hot iron knife. Harry religiously followed his instructions and kept his eyes away from what this ethereal Omega was doing and instead kept his concentration on his face. 

"Has anybody told you how beautiful you are?" He questioned, gently caressing his cheek which was turning his skin pink. 

"I might screw up, shush!" He chided and caused a shriek of pain in mob boss, tightening his grasp and shutting his eyes as a reflex, as the man on his lap protracted and although it pained like a bitch, the bullet was out.

Keeping the bullet aside on the plate, he quickly wrapped it with the piece of cloth he magically had procured and wrapped it around his shoulder, as Harry continued to moan in pain when the Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha, "It is okay. It is going to be all right."

"You will be fine," he muttered and raked his fingers through his curls while the Alpha buried his nose into the man's neck inhaling the sweet scent of the Omega.

"Mine," he enunciated to which he amusedly looked towards the Alpha with a gaze laden with scepticism. 

"Alphas," he chided teasingly as he began to withdraw his limbs but Harry wasn't going to allow that to occur. That was the moment his phone began to ring, the Omega immediately picked it up and answered with expressions of agreement before giving his location out.

"I must leave," he apologised leaning into the Alpha, pushing his curls away.

Harry felt himself let out a gruntle of dissatisfaction, his hand caressing his thighs as he pulled the Omega forward, raking his thumb over his cheek. "Such beauty."

The redness over his skin brought some uncanny consolation to his inner Alpha and the phone began ringing once again to intervene the moment. Louis smiled and pecked his cheek before retrieving himself. "Get yourself checked for infections again, that's makeshift."

"Or you could stay and you could personally tend to it," Harry suggested, his fingers circling his wrist.

"I am sure you have better-qualified individuals at your beck and call," he muttered, his lips hovering around his ear as he bent, "Mister Styles."

Laying a kiss on the side of his cheek, he quickly moved away and let out a coquettish smile, "I have heard you always get what you want."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Harry smirked in affirmation as the Omega scurried out of the home after winking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you are safe and loved during these trying times.
> 
> Also, no there isn't going to be a continuation of this. ❤️


End file.
